List of female monsters
This is a list of confirmed to be female, in alphabetical order. A *Aggredora (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Alien Lady-Benzen (from Ultraman Zearth II) *Alien Mazaras (from Ultraman Leo) *Amia (from Ultraman Jonias) *Aprasa / Aprasarll (from Ultraman Ace) *Aquarius (from Ultraman Ace) *Arufon'nu (from Ultraman Story 0) *Atler / Black Orchid Woman (from Ultraman Leo) B *Batton / Bat Girl (from Ultraman Leo) *Bear Tank (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Biollante *Black Maria (from Dinosaur War Izenborg) *Blizzalar AKA Gramm (from Gridman and Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) *Bogar (from Ultraman Mebius) *Bogma (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Borg (from Ultra Seven) *BullDozer (Dozer) (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Burtannus *Bzzork (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) C *Caltiki (from Caltiki - The Immortal Monster) *Camearra (from Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey) *Centaurus (from The Return of Ultraman) *Chernobird (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Chillosaurus (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *C.O.V. II (White Version, from Ultraman Gaia) *Cynor (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) D *Daigoro's Mother (from Daigoro vs. Goliath) *Dark Faust (from Ultraman Nexus) *Demon Gorne / Giant Demon Gorne (from Jumborg Ace) *DemonStar (from Jumborg Ace) *Demon Woman Zobina (from Dinosaur War Izenborg) *Demora (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Desmodusk (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Diloxic (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *DNA Mimic (female half) *Dragons (all but 'The Bull' is female, from Reign of Fire) *Dragon Lotus (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Drakia (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) E *Eira (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Erabus F *Falcon (from the Hayabusa Vacuum commercials) *Femigon (from The Return Of Ultraman) *Fibas (from Ultraman Tiga) *Fire Bird G *Gamora (from the unproduced 1979 project A Space Godzilla) *Gappa Mother (from Gappa the Triphibian Monster) *Garasharp *Giant Fuji / Akiko Fuji (from Ultraman) *Giant Spider (from Big Ass Spider!) *Giant Winged Princess Ants (from Them!) *Giga Raptor (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Gigantes Female (from Ultraman Dyna) *Gina (from Andro Melos) *Ginko the Pairan (from Warning from Space) *Ginormica / Susan Murphy (from Monsters vs. Aliens) *Giragas F (from Ultraman Cosmos) *Giranbo (from'' Ultraman Tiga'') *Giraffish (only some of them, from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Gojirin *Griffon (from Latitude Zero) *Grimmgarl (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Gruanfan (from Ultraman Cosmos) *Gyaos (all of them are female in the Gamera Heisei-era Trilogy) H *Hawkthorn (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Heart Eater (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Hivemind (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Hofo Pepe (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *The H.O.P.E. (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Hound of Nita (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) I *Ichran (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) J *Jiger K *KaDoC (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Kamilla / Demonzoa (from Ultraman Tiga: the Final Odyssey) *Kanako Kawado (from Death Kappa, original / alternate Japanese ending) *Katyusha (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *KammehLotos (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Kikiron (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Kitty Fire (from Mirrorman) *Kokakuchu (from Ultraman Dyna) *Komodithrax *Konjo (from Go! Ushiwaka Koujirou) L *La Carcagne (from The Giant Claw) *Lady Kong (from King Kong Lives) *Legion Queen *Lesser Bogar (from Ultraman Mebius) *Leviathan (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Lidorias / Chaos Lidorias (from Ultraman Cosmos) *Lightning Bug *Litra (from Ultra Q and Ultra Galaxy: Mega-Monster Battles) M *Majaba (from Ultraman: Towards the Future) *Maladra (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Manon (from Ultraman Tiga) *Marrow (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Megadricea (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Megaguirus *Megoki (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Memole (from Ultraman Taro) *Miss Mutant (from Go! Greenman) *Moebot (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Mother Deents (from Ultraman Gaia) *Mothra *M.U.T.O. (Eight-Legged Female) N *Nagarl (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Nancy Fowler Archer (from Attack of the 50-foot Woman) *Nessie *Nemesis (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Newzilla (from the Dr Pepper Godzilla commercials) *The Ningen (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) O *Ogra (from Gorgo; not to be confused with Orga) *Otachi (from Pacific Rim) P *Pandora (from Ultraman Taro) *Parastan (from Ultraman Cosmos) *Platoon (some of its members / components, from Colossal Kaiju Combat) Q *Q (from Q the Winged Serpent) *Queen Bee *Queen Kong (from the 1976 comedy film Queen Kong) *Queen Mezard (from Ultraman Gaia) *Queen Monera (from Ultraman Tiga) *Queen Tortoise (from Ultraman Taro) *Quetzalcoatl R *Ragon (female members of the species, from Ultra Q and Ultraman Ginga) *'Red Queen' (Red King's mate, from Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero) *Robomusume *Rodan (one the 1956 originals is a female) *Rolan (from Ultraman Leo) *R.O.S.I.E. (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Rutia (from Ultraman Story 0) S *Seamons (from The Return of Ultraman) *Shiela (from Ultraman Tiga) *Shinryoku (from Ultraman Gaia) *Siren Sisters (become giantesses and merges with Chimera) *Skeetera *Snowgon (from The Return of Ultraman) *Speguzu (from Fireman) *Spider Queen (from Sakuya, Slayer of Demons) *Spirit of the Beast Tree (from The Godzilla Comic) *The Soul of Light (from Ultra Seven X) *Stink Monster (female, from Big Man Japan) *Sutora (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Sundera (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Sutora (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) T *Tak'Umb'Riel (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Termite Queen *Thornathax (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Tian-Lung (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Tiny Baltan (from Ultraman Max) *Toksichnyy (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Torara (from Dinosaur War Izenborg) *Tornaq (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Torrentula (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) U *Uj Iak (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Ultrawoman Ace (from Another Genesis) *Ultrawoman Beth (from Ultraman: The Adventure Begins) *Unitang (from Ultraman Ace) *Urogora (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) V *Vagnosaurus *Vampire Woman / Draculas (from'' The Return of Ultraman'') *Vampirius (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Vermiss (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Viyell (from Ultra Seven: Lost Memory) *Vogeladra (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) W *The Weaver (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Widowmaker (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) X *Xiona (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) Y *Yuhko Minami (from Ultraman Ace) *Yullian (from Ultraman 80) Z *Zanika (from The Return of Ultraman) *Zaranga (from Ultraman Cosmos) *Zenog (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Zilla *Zogu (from Ultraman Gaia) *Zone Angel (was originally planned to have a giantess form, from Zone Fighter) Category:Lists Category:Female Kaiju